


Little red and big lonely wolf

by Shipcrewelsanna



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Little Red Riding Hood AU, wolf!Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipcrewelsanna/pseuds/Shipcrewelsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has always loved the colour red. Even from an early age she loves it, red scarf, red socks, red shoes, red dress and even red food. But chocolate is still number one though. Being the social butterfly everyone in the little village of Arendelle knows her kindness and her obsession with the colour red, hence the nickname little red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anna has always loved the colour red. Even from an early age she loves it, red scarf, red socks, red shoes, red dress and even red food. But chocolate is still number one though. Being the social butterfly everyone in the little village of Arendelle knows her kindness and her obsession with the colour red, hence the nickname little red. It didn't help matter when her hair is also red.

At the age of 18 on her birthday, her mother had given her a red cloak. It has a red hood that could cover her whole head and gold buttons. It fits Anna well and she instantly falls in love with it from the first moment she wears it. From that moment also she never takes it off. Only on the occasion of washing it, she'll even stay at home waiting for it to dry. Her mother had told her the hood is pass down from her ancestor to her grandmother and then to her. Anna was confused on to why the hood hadn't been endowed to her mother. Her mother simply said not to fret about it because she's not the one. It only confuses Anna more so she ignores it.

The next few months after, her mother had requested her to deliver a gift to her grandmother that lives deep in the woods, to thank her for the wonderful cloak she gave Anna. Her grandmother is an enigma. She had lived her entire life in the forest away from anyone. She never comes down to the village and it puzzles Anna as to how she eats. She never meets her directly, only in letters and her mother describing her. But now she'll finally get to meet her and it excites Anna to no end.

Her mother had accompanied her to the entrance of the forest. Before she goes, her mother warned her not to stray from the path. She promised she won't and bid her farewell. With her red cloak and basket in hand she begins her journey.

Anna loves the forest. Since she was a wee little girl her father had brought her exploring the forest. Her father was a hunter so he always ventures into the forest to hunt animals for food or for selling. He teaches Anna lots of surviving tricks. How to start a fire, climb trees, skin animals and Anna absorbs all of it like a sponge. The forest simply intrigues her. Because of this she's dubbed as the toughest girl in the village rivaling the boys. Her father was proud of her but he passed away when Anna was 10. She misses him dearly. Sunlight penetrates the green canopy above making the forest floor look like its shimmer underneath her boots, different type of flowers bloom all around the path, tempting her to pick it. She did not waver though because she remembers her mother's warning.

* * *

As she nears a creek, she could hear someone singing. It was an angelic voice that could lull Anna to sleep. She looks around for the source and her eyes fell at a figure sitting on one of the huge rocks at the end of the creek. She wanted to listen closer because she somehow recognized the voice. She tried to remember where she heard it but the more she tries the more she feels dizzy. As if her mind is trying to shut her out. She's contemplating whether to seek out the voice or stay on the path. Before she knows it her feet already makes it decision to follow the singing.

She could make out the colour of the woman's hair. Light blond and tied into a braid. On top of her head is a beautifully crafted flower crown assorted with different type of flowers that she recognised as the flowers that litters along the path. She's wearing a blue shirt with black breeches. She's also barefoot. When she was close enough the singing stops. Anna froze in place; afraid of moving thinking she would scare the woman away. Slowly the woman turns around and Anna felt like her wind knocked out of her. The woman is the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Her skin is white and pale as fresh snow. She has a heart shaped face and a cute button nose. But what makes Anna floored on the spot is her deep icy blue eyes that seems to penetrate her very soul. The woman jumps off the rock and strides towards Anna almost predatory. Anna watch her hips sway on every step. She stops exactly in front of her. The woman was taller than her and with the close proximity Anna could identify her scent. She smells like lavender mix with snow and it intoxicates Anna.

The woman step back a little and takes in the sight of Anna. Their eyes met and Anna's breathe hitch in her throat. She cocked her head to the side and smirk at Anna. Anna feels butterflies in her stomach and her heart flutter in her chest. "Um...He-hello" She stuttered. The woman brings her face closer to Anna's basket. She inhaled deeply and moaned. Anna felt a spike of arousal went to her groin. She blushes heavily from that. "mmmmhh...chocolate. You have chocolate in there? Can I have one?" the woman gave her best puppy eyes to Anna and she could feel her legs almost gave out on her. 'I just met her and I'm already feeling like this'. She almost took one out from the basket when her mother's voice starts nagging in her head. These chocolates are her gift for grandmother; she shouldn't be giving it out to strangers. Heck even she couldn't eat it.

"I'm sorry but I can't give it to you. You see these chocolates are for my grandmother. As much as I want to give it to you...I can't. Even I couldn't eat it." The woman looked devastated and Anna almost caved. Anna looks up at the sky to see that it's almost getting dark. She needs to move now or else it'll get to dark and she can't see the path. She backtracks from the woman. "I have to go- she almost slipped on a rock but recovered-I need to go-she stepped on a rock and winced-I have to go" She turns around to walk back to the path. A pair of arm engulfs her from behind. Anna's body warms up instantly. "Can I come? I can escort you there. A forest can be a dangerous place for a beautiful girl like yourself and you have such a beautiful cloak." She whispered the last part in Anna's ear. Her whole body shiver from the contact and it spurs the arousal between her legs. "Ok." She whispered out hoarsely. Anna was startled at how breathless she sounds.

The blonde steps in front of Anna, with a wolfish grin she extends her hand for Anna to grab. Anna flushed at the friendly gesture and holds onto the blonde's hand. What they didn't expect is the electricity that flows through them when their skin touches. The blonde's eyes turn a darker shade. She pulled Anna towards the path hurriedly. When they arrive Anna steps back into the path and starts walking to the direction of her grandmother's house. They walk hand in hand but Anna couldn't help to wonder why the blonde is walking outside the path. She's walking at the edge of the path while the blonde is outside. It's a pretty big path but Anna paid it no mind because she at least could hold on to the blonde's hand. Comfortable silence surrounds them like a blanket in their journey. None of them feel the obligation to say anything but just enjoy the company of each other. Anna couldn't shake the feeling that she somehow knew the blonde from before. She kept sneaking glances at the blonde maybe it'll jog her memory but all she got back is a headache at the back of her head.

* * *

As they drew close to their destination Anna could see puff of smoke in the horizon. She instantly knew it was her grandmother's. They hurried their step and Anna catch wind the smell of beef roast permeating the air. The silence that they created was broken by the sound of Anna's stomach rumbling. Her whole flushed like her cloak. The sound of the blonde giggling at her side makes her even redder, if that were actually possible. "Someone's hungry."Anna glared at her but it seems to trigger the blonde to full on laughing louder. Despite her exuberant laughing the blonde didn't even let go of her hand, even though she's clutching her stomach to control her laughter. Anna groaned and clutched her hand to her face, trying to cover her blush. When the laughter subsides Anna let go of her face and turn to look at the blonde. She wasn't prepared by the sight behold her. The blonde's cheeks is tinge in pink from her excessive laughing, her breathing labored making her chest bounce with every breath and her eyes twinkling with mischief making it glow. The heat in her lower abdomen intensifies. Even holding the blonde's hand feels like her skin burns at the touch.

The blonde stops dead in her track making Anna stumble backward, almost falling. Anna looked in front of her and realized that they already reach their destination. She was sad that she'd have to let go of the blonde. She gingerly released the blonde's hand to turn towards her fully. Before she could say anything the blonde walk pass by her and head straight to the house. Anna was confused but follows the blonde anyway. The blonde knocks on the door with Anna trailing behind. The door opened revealing a petite old woman with grey hair. She's wearing a green sundress covered by a white apron. She has wrinkles and gave off an aura of warmness and sunshine just from her smile. She steps out the door to greet the blonde by hugging her. She then looks at Anna and her smile grew even wider, practically beaming at Anna.

"You must be my wonderful granddaughter, Anna. Welcome to my humble home, dear. Is that the cloak I gave you?" She asked.

"Yes grandmother." Her grandmother chuckled at her politeness. "Call me nana dear. It looks wonderful on you, Elsa said it would. Do come in." She ushered them both inside. "Wait...Elsa?" Once inside her voice come to a halt as she takes in the inside of her nana's house. It's not relatively small but spacious enough for a family of five to live in. Her wall is adorned with paper snowflakes in all different shapes, sizes and colours. She was astonished at how detailed it is and wondered how anyone would have the patients to sit down and do this. There was a fireplace at the wall opposite to the entrance illuminating the room. A dinner table is settled in the middle of the kitchen on her right. There is a couch placed in front of the fireplace and a bookshelf stands tall beside it. Anna could see there's stair at the back that could lead to another floor possibly where the bedrooms are. The atmosphere is cosy and warm making Anna feel welcomed and invited.

She shrugs off her red cloak to hang it on a coat rack. Next she puts down the gift basket on a nearby table. Her nana appeared next to her with a mug of hot chocolate. Anna gladly took it and inhaled deeply at the chocolaty goodness. She looked back at the snowflakes, admiring it again and wondered how her nana had the time to do all this. Nana followed her gaze and chuckled at the awe look her granddaughter wears. "Elsa did that you know. I'm too old and blind as a bat to do this kind of things. She has a knack in arts and craft." Anna turns around and looks at her befuddled. Someone coughed near her and Anna remembered the blonde girl is still in the house with them. The blonde girl who is Elsa, that she just knew her name now. Anna could feel her neck, face and ear blush. She turns to look at Elsa. Elsa just gave her a cheeky grin and Anna knows Elsa knows her predicament.

"I forgot to ask your name" Elsa's grin grew wider from ear to ear and starts to laugh, even nana laugh beside her. She can't believe she forgot to ask her name. It was the most basic of communicating and getting to know someone but she actually forget. 'Why does she have to be so gorgeous, making her forget everything.' Anna pouts and crosses her arms to her chest. Nana pats her on the back, leading her towards the kitchen. "You're hungry right? I've made some beef roast and mash potatoes with carrots. Stay and eat dinner with us." Anna nods with enthusiasm earning a quite chuckle from Elsa.

* * *

Dinner was filled with laughter and happiness. They talk and eat, telling stories and embarrassing tales. Soon they clean up, Anna almost dropped a plate, finished they move towards the living room. Anna curled up in a blanket in front of the fireplace. She could feel her eyes drooping, yawning loudly while snuggling into her blanket. "Someone's sleepy. Stay over for the night dear. Elsa could escort you to the village in the morning." Anna just mumbled sleepily, she's in a limbo. She felt a hand tug her upward, holding onto her waist. Then she feels like she's being lifted. She could hear her nana's voice but it sounds like she's mumbling. She was put down on a comfy bed. She couldn't keep herself awake any longer and let sleep engulf her.

Elsa came back down stair and was met with a questioning gaze from nana. "Is she the one?" Elsa nods her confirmation. "That's wonderful. She's a very positive girl, opposite of your brooding self. When will you tell her?" Elsa locks her icy blue eyes with nana's teal. She knows she can't lie to the old woman. She cared Elsa since she was a little pup so no matter how good she is with concealing her emotion, nana will always know.

"Maybe tomorrow?" nana looked at her worriedly. "Elsa, I know you're scared but Anna will understand. You need her and I'm pretty sure she needs you too. Given from the way she looks at you." Elsa blushed from that. "You will tell her tomorrow. That's final." Elsa looked at nana defeated. Nana only wiggle her finger at Elsa. She then remembered something.

"Meat supply is running out. Will you be a dear and hunt some tomorrow?" Nana watches Elsa lovingly. "Yes nana".

"Now go on upstairs and go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Elsa rubs her eyes while yawning. "Good night nana."

"Goodnight dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna could feel light penetrate her eyelids. She could feel grass graze her whole body. Wait...what? Her eyes snapped open and she immensely regret the decision to do so because her eyes burn from the sheer intensity of the sunlight. She instantly closed her eyes and rubs off the burning sensation. Still hissing from the pain she gingerly opens her eyes and starts to pat the area around. All she could feel is grass. She sits up and immediately realizes she's in a meadow. The meadow is filled with flowers of different variety. The colours range from white, yellow, blue, and dark purple. It seems familiar though but Anna couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember what she ate last night, which is weird given that Anna always remembers food better than anything. Breeze begins to blow in the meadow making the flowers sway and Anna shivers.

Then it dawns on her. She is naked. Naked as the day she was born, stranded in the middle of an unknown meadow, and not remembering what happened at all. It all felt so surreal to her. Maybe she's dreaming. Dreaming herself naked in the middle of a field. That would explain a lot, but even though she knows she's dreaming, why isn't she waking up?

Something moves at the corner of her eyes. She stands up on alert, looking around the meadow, covering herself with her hands. Then her eyes settled onto what seems to be a colour red amidst the flowers. She walks towards it cautiously, eyes darting left and right, afraid that something might pop out and catch her. When she's near enough she could recognise it's her red cloak. Anna sprint towards it, not caring about modesty anymore.

She picked it up, wears it and revels in its warmness. "Where have you been cloaky?" it's a good thing the cloak is big enough to cover her. The moment she fasten the cloak around her a burst of light temporarily blinds her. Anna stumbles back and falls down on her butt. It was a soft landing though. She opens her eyes and was shocked to see the scenery changed. The blue sky had turned dark littering with stars. The most bizarre change is, its start snowing. The once flowery meadow had been cover entirely with a blanket of fresh white snow. The scenery however evokes a memory deep in her subconscious mind. She couldn't make out the memory though; no matter how hard she tries all she could remember is red.

A loud howl disturbs the tranquillity of the meadow. Anna had to cover her ears, even after the howl stop it still rings in her ear. She snaps in action, scrambling to her feet. She looks left and right for any weapon like rocks, sticks, or anything. She freezes on the spot when she hears a growl close at her back. She turns around slowly as to not antagonize the wolf. She gasped when she sees how big the wolf is, it's directly in front of Anna. The wolf stands tall at around 5 feet, taller than her. Its fur is white like the snow that surrounds them. Its eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue that Anna had ever seen, and the wolf seems to stare right at her. She gives a little wave at the giant beast, but it didn't budge. Instead it drew closer to Anna and sniffs her. It pokes its nose on Anna's side, making her giggle. The wolf tensed but continues its ministration. Despite being naked underneath her cloak Anna didn't mind. The wolf backed off after full on sniffing Anna. It then plops in the snow in front of her closing its eyes.

Anna doesn't know what to feel about this situation, scared, weird out or laughing out of her mind. There's a big white wolf in front of her and all she wants to do is feel the wolf's fur. It looks so soft and inviting. _'I bet it's warm too.'_ Will it kill her if she touches? It's a dream right? But it feels like a memory then a dream, even if she dies in a dream or memory or whatever this is she won't die in real life. Besides, this isn't real. _'So much thinking just because I want to pat a wolf's head. Good going Anna, what's next no Santa clause.'_

She tentatively reaches out her hand to pat the wolf's head. The wolf's eyes snaps open and Anna immediately stops. She held her breath, close her eyes waiting for the worse, but instead she feels soft fur graze her hand. She marvels at how soft and silky the fur feels against her hand. Anna bends down on her knees for better access. She gain confidence and scratch the wolf's ear. Suddenly the wolf turns around flopping on its back, to give Anna access to its belly. Anna giggled at the cuteness of the sight and move towards the wolf's underside. She scratches and scratches, earning a satisfied whine and wiggle of its-her, her tail. "You're just a big softie aren't ya? Elsa." Anna stopped her movement. _'Wait...what?'_

The wolf's ear perks up and immediately stands on its feet. It knocked Anna backward into the snow. The wolf stalks towards Anna, teeth bearing, claws retracting, eyes that was once blue turns bloody red. Anna crawls backward in fear and astonishment. She turns around to run but she's halt at the end of a rifle barrel. She recognized the rifle and the man behind it. "Dad...?" She wants to reach out but the wolf behind her starts to bark loudly. "Don't come near my daughter you monster!" He pulls the trigger.

* * *

Anna wakes up jolting the bed. She could feel sweats roll down her back and forehead. She takes in deep breathe trying to calm her raging heart. It feels like her heart is trying to break free from her ribcage. She tries to remember back the dream but it turns into a puff of smoke in her already clouded head. She haven't dream about her father for such a long time, only the occasional memory of him taking Anna to the forest.

After what seems like a few hours of reminiscence Anna sits up but is held down by a force on her arm. She's confused as to why she couldn't move. She suddenly becomes conscious of her surroundings. Her adrenaline hasn't fully left her, her senses heightened, she takes a deep breathe again. Everything smells like Elsa. She glance to the left, sea of blonde flood her field of vision. She could feel Elsa's breast pressed up against her side. 'Well shit'. Anna panics.

She wriggled her body to get off the bed but Elsa has a vice grip on her arm. _'This girl is strong'_. She contemplates whether to wake Elsa or not, her bladder and stomach however tells her to do it anyway. No matter how gorgeous the person next to her is bathroom comes first and food, especially food. Anna turns to face Elsa, she's propped on her left elbow. She hesitantly swipe Elsa's bang from her sleeping face and was awestruck at how beautiful Elsa is up close. She freezes on the spot.

_'Oh god I didn't plan this. Abort Anna abort let's pee another time.'_ She tried to ease back into the bed, that's when Elsa's eyes snapped open. She stops all movement and breathing. _'This feels somehow familiar.'_ Elsa stares at her, still clutch by the sleepiness monster. That's what Anna calls it. She blinks a few time to regain focus. _'Even confused she's still gorgeous'_ Suddenly she starts to lean forward to Anna. Anna couldn't move at all, it's like she's spellbound by Elsa's eyes. Anna could feel the blonde's warm breath on her face. Elsa close her eyes, Anna does too. Being hyperaware she could feel Elsa's lips ghostly passes hers. Then she feels Elsa's lips kissing her cheek. "Good morning Anna." Elsa breathes out on her ear, instantly making it red. "morn-morning" she squeaked out. Elsa gets back to her position still watching Anna intently. Anna however didn't dare to open her eyes, but she could feel Elsa watching her.

The moment was broken by Anna's stomach again. Elsa giggles uncontrollably while covering her mouth despite her sleepiness. "Your stomach has a mind on its own." Anna just shrugs her shoulder. "Yeah, it does. Sometimes I call her glutton." Elsa just continues on giggling with Anna joining in this time. A knock on the door startle them both. Nana's voice could be heard from the other side. "Are you ladies decent in there?" Both of them blush at that. "I already made breakfast, so hurry up and come down when you're ready, It's pancake~" She sing-song the last part.

They could hear her footstep walks away from the door. Elsa just pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly thinking of something. Anna watch her guiltily, albeit don't know why though. The room suddenly becomes awkward. "The bathroom is down the hall on your right. I'm pretty sure nana already prepares a spare towel and clothes. You can use it first." Anna gives her thanks and scurries off to the bathroom, remembering her bladder was going to burst minutes ago.

When the door close Elsa let go of her breathe that she didn't know she was holding. That was a close call. She couldn't believe she was going to kiss Anna. Years of concealing her emotion and putting on a playful face just vanish whenever she's with the strawberry-blonde girl. No matter how much Elsa wants to kiss, touch and taste Anna she couldn't. It wasn't time yet. Elsa plops back on the bed, groaning into her hand. "God damnit".

* * *

After Anna finishes her bathroom activity, she immediately goes down stairs. Once she enters the small kitchen, smell of freshly cooked pancake assaults her nose. She almost drools at the sight of breakfast laid out on the table. There's different type of pancakes such as blueberry pancakes, strawberry pancakes, _bacon pancakes_ and all of them are stack up high. Anna is in heaven. They always say grandmother's cooking is always the best; Anna is not going to argue with that. With Elsa also eating everything looks even more perfect.

"Good morning dear, I don't know what you like to eat so I made different types of pancakes. Do you like them?" Anna squeals and goes to hug her grandmother, kissing her on the cheek. "I love it all nana. Thank you so much". Nana just chuckle lightly and pats her granddaughter on the head. Anna settles on a chair next to Elsa, already picking her pancakes and putting it on her plate. "Calm down feisty pant, I need some of those too." Anna simply gives her a smirk and continues on stacking her pancakes. They eat in silent while listening to nana sings. Anna feels content and at peace here.

* * *

After they eat, Anna begins to prepare herself for the journey back home. Nana had packed a hefty turkey sandwich in her basket, so she could eat it when she takes a break. Elsa is already outside waiting for her. Anna hugs nana, thanks her and went on her merry way back home, with Elsa escorting her. Elsa is wearing a different shirt today as Anna politely ogles her, black shirt with dark blue breeches and still barefoot. She's wearing a different kind of flower crown time it's white and blue roses. Blue roses? Anna never heard of blue roses, let alone see one, she inspect closer. Elsa leans down letting her.

"Is it real?" She carefully touch it aware of the how close they are. "The rose is real, I only colour it with blue paint." Anna looks with pure awe at how lifelike the rose is. Elsa feels a surge of proud from the way Anna watches her. "I could make you one, if you want." Anna then gives the most beaming smile ever. Elsa could feel her heartbeat beats faster. "I'd like that." They hold hand after that the whole way. Near noon they stop to rest at the creek where they first met. They eat and talk about each other, mostly Anna talks and Elsa listens, but she didn't mind.

"So you live with your mom. Do you have any friends?" Elsa asks clearly curious. "I have two friends. My first friend is Kristoff, I've known him since he was a little kid but now he's a big dude. Blonde hair, kind and sweet with everyone but hates people in general." Elsa quirks her eyebrow, questioning. "He can only tolerate me and my mom. Most of the time he hangs around with his reindeer, Sven." Anna takes a bite of her sandwich. "Mhy shecond fhwe-" Elsa cuts her off. "Chew first Anna then talk. What's the hurry, you don't want to stay with me a little longer?" Anna blushed at that. Where are her manners? She always forgets everything when she's with Elsa.

"Sorry, my second friend is...well...I don't know if I could call her a friend anymore. We used to be best buddies. We do everything together, but she suddenly up and leave everything behind. Even me..." A hand holds onto her shoulder. Elsa gives her a reassuring squeeze and smile. But the smile somehow looks melancholic and strange on Elsa. Anna decides she doesn't want to see Elsa look like this, whatever this is.

"It's ok Elsa; funny thing is I don't even remember her, her name, face and everything. I tried to, but every time I do that I got a really bad headache. Mom said not to think about it too much." Elsa suddenly tensed up and let go of her immediately. Anna was confused at the sudden change of demeanor. "Maybe we should hurry up; your mom will be worried." Elsa stands up, making her way back towards the path.

Anna quickly packs her lunch and sprints to catch up. The rest of the way was silent. Neither one of them knows what to say anymore. The atmosphere is thick with tension that you can cut with a knife. The warm playful Elsa had been replace with cold stoic Elsa. She walks a few paces ahead from Anna, not bothering to look back at her. Anna tries to think back if she had said anything wrong. Then something caught her attention. Either her eyes are playing tricks on her or she's going crazy because Elsa's flower crown suddenly changes to a deeper shade of blue, a depressing blue. Anna was about to ask but Elsa suddenly stops in front of her, causing her to collide with the blonde's back, question forgotten.

Elsa turns around and give Anna a once over. "The village is just ahead of you. You remember right?" Anna nods, looking at her hand. She didn't dare to look at Elsa right now. Elsa sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. 'Great Elsa, now you made her sad' She grabs Anna's chin and raise the girl's head to look at her. Anna was stunned by this sudden action but said nothing. "I'm sorry, for acting like that just now." She kisses Anna's forehead. Then she rests her forehead against Anna's. Anna takes in the sight of Elsa's face. Her eyes is still the colour of icy blue, albeit more intense. She actually has freckles across her face but lighter than Anna's noticeable-from-far-away ones. Elsa watches Anna intently, her freckles dusting over her face, a bit on her neck and disappears under her cloak. Elsa wants to count and kiss every one of it. Her eyes are a lighter teal then nana's and Elsa wants to drown in it.

Anna licks her lips, suddenly feeling dry. Elsa follows her action, causing Anna to blush. Next thing she knew Elsa had pinned her against a tree. Her hands are at the other side of her face, trapping her from running. Elsa flushed her whole body against Anna making her gasp. She drops her basket "I want you Anna" She whispers hotly into Anna's ear, her voice husky and dripping with lust. Anna couldn't think straight anymore. With Elsa's body pressed deliciously against her, Anna feels her body growing hot each passing second, her arousal ruining her undergarment. She starts making small rocking motion, wanting to feel more of Elsa. "Then take me." Anna hears Elsa growl near her ear.

Elsa pushes herself away from Anna. "I can't...not yet...not yet..." Anna could hear the blonde's voice cracking. Then Elsa runs away as fast as her feet can take her. Anna is still perch at the tree, confused and aroused. She could see Elsa's retreating figure getting smaller and smaller until its gone completely from her view. She groans in her hand, ' _what just happen_?' Not wanting to think anymore she picks up her basket and walks back home alone. When she arrives she sprints towards her house, she doesn't want anyone stopping her. She hurriedly walks to her room, ignoring her mother calling her. She collapses on the bed, wrapping her cloak and blanket around her, drowning the world out.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa kept on running, running, running not stopping. She knew her way around the forest like the back of her hand. She doesn't care if her lungs burns, her feet ached, her eyes stinging from crying. All she wanted was to just keep on running, leaving the world behind her. She saw light in front of her through the dark forest. _'Almost there'_.

She burst into a clearing, filled with dead grass and flowers. It is isolated in the middle of the forest, far away from everything. Her own sanctuary, filled with her past that she couldn't forget. No matter how painful it is to even stand here, she can't steer away from this place. Not when this is hers and Anna's place. She gasped when a surge of pain goes through her heart. She collapsed on the grass, clutching her heart. She then lies on her back, watching the vast blue sky above. She and Anna used to cloud watch together, guessing the shapes. Another pain shot up, making her clutched harder.

She could felt Anna's heart, beating in synched with her. She could felt her sadness, confusion, depression and lust. Elsa shifted her thighs, trying to ease the sensation between her legs. No one told her sharing her heart with someone could hurt her this way, especially when she couldn't help her mate without revealing too much about herself. She growled when another pain pierced her heart. She shouldn't have left Anna like that, god why did she do it anyway.

When Anna had talked about her, all Elsa want was to wrap the girl in her arm and never letting go. But she knew she couldn't do that, so she tried to push her away, again. It had hurt the both of them, _'Never going to do that again'_. She tried to salvaged the situation by apologising, but she instantly regretted being too close to Anna. Elsa had smelled her arousal and the wolf in her wanted to come out and claimed Anna, then and there. She sigh thinking about it again, the way Anna's body fitted perfectly with her, like a complete puzzle piece. The way she rocked her hips against Elsa, god Elsa wanted her so bad. Her scent, strawberry topped with her arousal. Elsa closed her eyes, imagining the girl.

Elsa had never expected Anna would grow into such a beautiful young woman. Hell, Elsa had never expected to see her at all truth be told. Sure, she caught a glimpsed or two of the girl when she was longing to see the freckled girl, but that was years ago. But now, she had grown so beautifully, it had caught Elsa by surprise. Nana hadn't told her about Anna coming to visit. Nana hadn't told her anything at all, being the cryptic old woman she is. _'Wait a second'_ she let out an annoyed sigh. Of course nana won't tell her, she knew Elsa would ran away to avoid Anna. Maybe right now she's sipping tea and laughing like a maniac.

The heartache suddenly stopped. _'Anna's ok then'_. She breathed out a long sigh of relieved. She summoned all her will to not go on a rampage through the village to comfort the girl. Before this, the heartache wasn't so bad, just a fleeting moment that she could control. Now being exposed to Anna, in such close proximity, the heartache became ten times powerful almost leaving her breathless. The longing became harder to ignore especially when she could sense Anna having the same feeling towards her. _' I wonder if we can die of heartbreak' she_ mused.

She inhaled deeply to calm herself, but suddenly the scent of a herd of deer invaded her nose. Nana had asked her to hunt for food because meat supplies running low _'hope she doesn't mind deer meat'_. Her spirit had rapidly lifted after the heartache stopped. She stood up, taking off her shirt and breeches, not wearing anything underneath for easy purpose. She reached for her flower crown and remembered that she had promised Anna to make one for her _'maybe after I let off steam.'_ Somehow her flower crown turned green, from her being happy right now. She tossed it amongst her clothes and started running across the clearing, stark naked towards the herd.

 _'Not for long'_. She could feel a burning sensation spread throughout her body, her skin being ripped apart to be replaced with muscle and fur. Her hair grew longer, her canine teeth detached out of her mouth to be replaced by a larger and sharper one. The bones in her hand breaks, turning into a huge paw. By this time she started running on her hands. Every bone in her body expanded to adjust with her rapidly growing body. Her face stretched out to take shape into a wolf's head; her ears disappeared underneath the fur to be extended on her head. Her eyes turned sharper and darker. She jumped on her hind leg to release the energy swirling inside of her, her transformation completed in midair.

When she hit the ground she started running as fast as she can. Her white fur shined under the sunlight. She howled to the sky alerting the herd. But no matter, it's fun to hunt this way. With her speed it didn't took too long for her to find the herd. They were all scattered throughout the forest as Elsa had predicted. She glanced around to search for the biggest and juiciest in the herd. She looked left and found her target. Elsa leaped on a tree and bounced off to change her direction. _'Let the hunt begin.'_ She howled again; digging her paws deep in the ground and sprint towards her target. It's a big red buck, clearly the alpha.

Elsa bared her teeth, it glimmered in the light. The buck ran when it saw Elsa, She growled loudly to scare the other deer out of her way, her movement graceful as she avoided oncoming trees and rocks. The buck doesn't looked like it would slow down, but Elsa doesn't mind. She could actually catch the buck miles before but whenever she hunts, she felt free, without restraining her wolf. She can hear her blood rushing, adrenaline pumping in her vein. Everything around her dissolved in the background, turning into static noises. The buck jumped above a fallen tree, but Elsa swivelled to the right. She's going to take down the buck from its side because there's not much tree and obstacles. Elsa picked up speed, nearing the buck.

When she could hear the buck's rapid heartbeat Elsa pounced it, successfully knocking it down on its back. She could feel the buck thrashing underneath her. She sink her teeth deep into the buck's throat, instantly killed it. The warm blood gushed into Elsa's mouth, staining her white fur. She lets go and inspect if the buck is really dead or not. Satisfied, Elsa dragged the buck back to the meadow. She shifted back into her human form, so she could skin it. She gained a lot of meat and an impressive length of hide. She examined the antler of the buck. _'I can make a headpiece out of this.'_ She then ripped the antlers to bring it with her. She carried everything on her shoulder and walked back slowly to nana's house.

* * *

Anna woke up when the sun perched up high in the sky. Her mother had given up trying to get her out of bed all morning. She even tried to lure Anna using strawberry muffins but Anna just groaned under her cover. She wouldn't-couldn't stop thinking about Elsa, since she got back, from afternoon until today's afternoon. She wanted to know badly why Elsa had done that, and also didn't do anything at the same time, and how she was so willing for Elsa to take her. Anna blushed at the memory. When Elsa had pushed her against the tree, Anna's mind had been lost then. She never thought Elsa could invoke such warmth to her body, and when she breathed out she wanted Anna, Anna doesn't care anymore, she wanted Elsa too. She threw caution to the wind, letting the blonde do anything to her.

Then Elsa left her. She practically ran away from her. Anna was stunned at the time and aroused beyond control; by the time Elsa had left her field of vision her brain were barely catching up to her. She was disappointed and brood in her room the whole day, scaring her mother. She sighs and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling that she had known her whole life. Contemplating whether she should go down stair and face her mother's wrath, _'Maybe later.'_

She tried remembering back the event that had unfolded yesterday, minus the sexual stuff. _'Let's do this'_. She closed her eyes, letting her memory flood her head. She met Elsa at the creek, alone. _'That's normal...I think'_. Elsa doesn't walk on the path. _'That's strange'_. Elsa somehow knew her grandmother. _'That needs to be revised'_. She's strong enough to pick Anna up to her bed. _'That's hot'_. She shifted her legs a little _'Concentrate Anna'_. She loves art and craft, her pride would be in her flower crown. _'Wait a minute...her flower crown. It changed colour...I think. That's stranger.'_ When she talked about her second friend, playful Elsa changed into cold Elsa. _'Something doesn't add up here. Why would she be upset?'_ When she tried to remember her second friend, her headache hits her with full force. She squeezed her head, groaning in pain. _'No more thinking then'._

She got off bed, washed her face and tamed her wild mane. She then tied it into a pigtail braid like always. _'Fuck it let's be rebellious.'_ She took down her braid, letting her hair flow down naturally. She put on a simple blue dress, then her red cloak and went downstairs to meet her maker. She went straight to the kitchen, because that's where her mother always resided, and because she's so hungry, she could eat a horse. _'Figuratively'_ she was met with the sight of Kristoff wolfing down his food and her mother lovingly smile at her, "Hey Anna" Kristoff wave at her with his mouth full, spitting out the content of his mouth. Anna looked at him disgusted. "Kristoff chew first then talk. You look like a pig." Anna gave him a dirty look. "A handsome pig" he retorted. "Kristoff dear, Anna's right you know." Her mother chimed in. Kristoff looked at her guiltily. "Sorry misses Vinter." She just chuckled. "It's Helen now Kristoff." He grinned sheepishly.

Helen watched Anna carefully, million different questions running around her head. Anna caught her gaze and raised her eyebrow. Helen lifted an elegant eyebrow at her back. Kristoff became a spectator for them, eating cautiously. "I've made some meatloaf, take a plate and eat Anna". Anna went to get the meatloaf and water. She sits down on the chair opposite of her mother "What happened yesterday Anna?" Anna almost spit out her drink. Even though she was prepared for the question, it still startled her. "It's nothing mom, just me being emotional." _'And horny'_ she added. "No one tried to hurt you right?" Kristoff butted in. Anna just shakes her head. "If there is I can go and punch them for you". Anna just giggled. "That's my job Kristoff". She ate her meatloaf in silence.

Anna's father had been a joke to the villagers. He was dubbed as the crazy guy that believed in fairytales. He came back home one day, terrified of something chasing him. He kept talking about giant wolves roaming in the forest. Everyone didn't believe him, so they isolate him and his family. Her mother had done nothing to calm her father. It's almost as if she trusted him. Anna was 8 at the time, because of that she couldn't grasped the complication of the situation. However, because of that Anna had been called names, threw rocks at, be bullied but Kristoff always fend her. Her father had taught her not to take offence, and Kristoff had taught her how to punch said person. She took the latter.

So the boys in the village knew not to mess with her anymore, some admired her and some were scared of her. When her father died, it wasn't a pretty sight. That's what everyone told her. They found his body in the forest, ripped into shreds. They concluded it as wolves' attack, the irony of it though. The weirdest thing was Anna didn't even remember that her father died. She forgot everything that had happened the whole year. The doctors said it was because she was traumatized. But to forget a whole year, even that's farfetched. It was also the year her second friend had disappeared. Now that's too much of a coincidence. What does her friend had anything to do with Elsa? Why did she dream about her father? Who is Elsa? She needs to connect the dots before her brain melts from too much pressure.

Her mother watched her intently; Anna's completely absorbed in her thinking. She wished so badly to tell her daughter everything. But nana said this is something that Anna should do by herself. At first she was shocked that Anna would be the one to receive the red cloak. It's already been decided, and she can't do anything about it. "How was your visit to nana's house?" Anna was snapped out her reverie and beamed at her mother. "It was great. She's the sweetest person I've met." Kristoff looked at her with a pout. "What about me?" Anna just rolled her eyes, "Anything else?" Anna pondered on how to answer. Should she talk about Elsa? Maybe after they clear the air between them "Just nana cooking like a lot of pancakes for breakfast. Bacon pancakes", Anna licked her lip imagining it. Her mother thinks of something, to confirm her suspicion.

"You know Anna you are at the age for marriage" Her mother said slowly. "Do you have any boy that you fancy? Or girls?" She ended with a smile. Anna watched her mother wearily. She continued, "How about that boy across the street?" Anna looked at Kristoff and he looked back. "Douchebag McSideburn?" They asked in unison, her mother just quirk an eyebrow. "I've dated him once mom, he's a pretentious douchebag. At first I thought he was nice, but he's just trying to get in my pants." Her mother gasped at that. "No worries, I've already punched him." Her mother just shakes her head laughing.

Anna never liked Hans in the first place. But he was a persistent prick, and kept on asking Anna out. When Anna refused him, he started spreading rumours about her being a prude. She cornered him, kick him where the sun doesn't shine and punch him into the river. One thing she learned, never trust guys that acted too nice when you tell them you're a virgin. "How about that girl next door...Jennifer?" Kristoff looked at her expectantly. Anna just glared at him "She's not into girls' mom...Why do you ask?" Helen just shakes her head, "Just asking. What, a mother can't ask?" Anna looked at her suspiciously.

Anna finished her meatloaf and took her plate to the sink. "Mom, can I visit nana later?" she could see her mother turned towards her. "Do you want to stay over there?" her mother asked gently. "Yes, for a day. I want to get to know nana more." Anna finished washing her plate, and put it on the dry rack. She turned around fully facing her mother. "I don't think a day is enough though Anna. You can stay a couple of days if you want. I don't mind, it's about time you get to know your grandmother, other than her cooking." Anna laughed at that. "Can I come?" Kristoff chipped in. "No. It's me and nana bonding time." Kristoff just glared at her.

"Before that Anna, winter is just around the corner. While you're at nana's house, can you go hunting? To stock up the meat supply" Anna nods happily. It's been long since she'd hunted anything. "Pack your clothes, and don't forget you're axe." Anna was already halfway to her room. "Yeah mom" she shouted. Helen looked at Kristoff worryingly. "I guess she's met Elsa then." Kristoff said. Helen just nods her head. "She'll be fine misses Helen, Anna's tough." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I know Kristoff. Thank you".

By evening Anna had finished packing. She changed into a comfortable outfit, shirt and breeches. She fastened her axe to her side, put on her cloak and carry her beg on her shoulder. Her mother had accompanied her to the entrance of the forest. She gave a great big hug to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "I'll arrive there at night. Bye mom." When her mother left Anna took a long look at the forest in front of her. She's going to talk to Elsa, and demand explanation. With that goal in mind she set off into the forest, not looking back.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

When Elsa had arrived at nana's house, it was already fairly dark out. She was tired, bloody, and in need of a hot bath. The transformation had taken a toll on her, especially when her heart condition isn't very healthy. Couple with the heavy things she's carrying, everything just turned sour for her. Even though the hunt today was more successful then yesterday _'Maybe I shouldn't take the stupid antlers. I already have one_ ' she grumbled. She went to the back of the house to clean the meat and skin. She began the procedure of preserving the meat using salt. It took about half an hour to do it. She left the antlers there, too tired to pick it up.

When she made her way back to the front porch, flash of red entered her vision. She glanced up; it was Anna with a bag and axe. Elsa froze on the spot. "Anna..." she breathed out. "Wow, Elsa...you're...covered in blood." Anna gawked at her, inspecting her whole. Elsa immediately regretted her decision not to clean up at the creek. Usually she would have gone there first to wash off the blood, because nana had been complaining about the scent inside the house. Today she was too tired and cranky to do that, she had missed Anna too much. Nana had to kick her out of the house, making sure she hunts to stock the supply. Now she's in front of her, Elsa doesn't know what to do. She started to panic.

Before she decided to run away screaming, nana had opened the door and peeked outside. Nana was surprised to see Anna "Nana! Elsa is-""It's ok dear, she just came back from hunting. No need to worry, she's always messy like that." Nana cut her off. She then took in Elsa's appearance.

"Elsa come inside and take a bath, I'll prepare it for you. Anna dear you can stay by the fire to warm yourself." Anna shook her head stopping nana.

"I'll prepare the bath for her, I don't mind." Elsa was taken aback by that. Nana just smiled her mysterious smile and ushered them inside.

"Her bathroom is downstairs at the back. Everything is already prepared; you just need to draw the bath that's all." Anna nodded, understanding the instruction. "I can actually do it you know." Elsa said gently to Anna. Anna then smiled at her "its ok Elsa, you're obviously tired. And I want to help you, really."

She turned around and hurriedly head towards the bathroom, not wanting to hear anymore protest coming from Elsa. When Anna disappeared from view she turned to nana. "What is Anna doing here?" nana just shrugged her shoulder. "Don't ask me, I didn't know she was coming. Weren't you supposed to know?" Elsa sits down on a couch and started to wring her hand, a nervous habit of her.

"I was distracted from the hunt. I didn't catch her scent cause you know, I'm covered in blood." Elsa almost screamed her last sentence and plop back on the sofa. Nana tsk at her, eyes widen in surprised. "You're going to stain the sofa, up you go." Elsa looked at her clearly distressed.

"Nana...I'm tired" Nana folded her arm to her chest while glaring daggers at Elsa. "Who told you to come back like this then? I specifically told you to wash up at the creek; but you didn't. This is punishment." Elsa stared at nana with resentment. She got off the sofa, not before growling at nana. Nana just wiggled her finger.

"Just because you're out of the pack and imprinted my granddaughter doesn't mean you shouldn't respect you're elder" Elsa grunted and storm off to her room. "You should have told her you know". Nana shouted from downstairs. Elsa just ignored her.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna was at awe in Elsa's bathroom. It was small that's for sure but cosy. There's a bathtub situated near a huge window overlooking the forest outside. The bathtub was big, big and rectangular, it merged between the walls of the bathroom and it could fit two people in it, Anna thought. A vanity mirror and sink is on the right side while the toilet is on the left side corner. A curtain was placed for privacy. There's a rack assorted with different type of aromatic soap and shampoo besides the bathtub, mountain of books litter around the floor near it, clearly showing the occupant loves to spend hours in here.

It smelled nice too, like Elsa. ' _Well it is Elsa's bathroom_ '. Now that's one thing that had been bugging her. Obviously Elsa had been living with her grandmother for some time if not her whole life. ' _She even has her own bathroom_ '. She walked towards the bathtub, avoiding books splaying around the floor. She kneeled in front of the bathtub, turning on the faucet and letting the hot water fill the bathtub.

Whilst waiting for the tub to full, she picked a book up with an intention to read it. But she closed it immediately when she sees the text is actually written in a different language. ' _She's smart, that's for sure_ '. Feeling bored she let her mind wanders.

' _Now...how do I breach the subject_ ' she thought sourly. She's here now and Elsa's here too. Should she just ask her head on? Be subtle? ' _I can't be subtle even if my life depends on it_ '. What if it's too much for Elsa and she runs away? Anna scowled at the negativity of her thought. ' _It'll be okay, we just need to take it slow_ ' she nodded to herself.

After the bathtub was full, she checked the temperature with her hand. Satisfied, Anna begins to examine the soap rack. She read the label one by one "Honey, rose, ooh cinnamon, and lavender." She picked the lavender and took in the scent. "God this thing smells like her." She sigh "Anna?"

Anna spun around meeting Elsa's shocked gaze. Anna was rendered speechless the second time that day. Elsa is at the doorway, with her towel only covering the lower section of her body. Her eyes locked gaze with Elsa's, not daring to look down, especially her fully exposed chest...tempting her...she flicked down.

She squeaked and immediately turned around to cover her eyes, but she slipped on one of the books and fell headfirst into the bathtub. Elsa rushed to her side, dropping everything in her hand and pulled Anna out of the bathtub. She wrapped her hands around the girl and cling to her for dear life. Anna just hugged back not knowing what else to do. She buried her face in Elsa's neck to hide her face.

"Are you alright?" Elsa murmured in Anna's ear. Anna nodded, not trusting her voice.

Elsa then relaxed her hold on the girl, sniffing her for any sign of blood. She noticed Anna was shivering and remembered how cold it must be right now. "Let's get you out of these clothes." She pulled Anna back to see her face 'Oh dear lord' Anna thought. "Anna you're completely drenched" She wiped away the remaining water droplet on Anna's face and smiled. Anna could feel her blush spread from her face to her ears.

She had somehow changed all those wording into sexual innuendo in her head, successfully blazing her entire face and making her aroused at the same time. ' _Control yourself Anna, she's showing concern and what did you do, thinking dirty things._ ' She chided in her mind.

Elsa watched Anna's expression changed every second. ' _She always wears her heart on her sleeves_.' She thought. A cold breeze swept inside the bathroom and Elsa recalled she's actually very naked and hugging Anna. She blushes the same shade as Anna.

All the while Anna was reasoning in her head on whether to take off her clothes or run to the bathroom upstairs. Her internal debate was cut off when she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt. Elsa was already beginning to undress her, her face unreadable. Anna's heartbeat increased tenfold and she stays still as a statue.

Her eyes stays trained on the blonde beauty's face, not daring to look anywhere or she might make a fool of herself again. She raised her arm when Elsa tries to take off the shirt. She tosses it away at a laundry basket. Next she moved her hand towards Anna's pants, unbuckling the belt and unzipping it. She glanced at Anna, her eyes asking permission. Anna just nodded dumbly, not knowing what on earth possessed her to let Elsa do this and why Elsa wanted to do it in the first place.

Elsa pulled down Anna's pants cautiously. Her fingers brushed delicately against Anna's soft skin, she licked her lip, and she noticed how dry it is. She could smell Anna's arousal and she tried hard to hold down a growl rumbling in her chest. Anna tried her best to stifle a gasp whenever Elsa's calloused fingers make contact with her skin. It felt like sparks spread out through her body, from every touch. When Elsa finally finished she noticed the pants isn't too drenched so she folded it and put it at the side. Anna now is left in her panties and bra. Elsa remained stoic, but she shakes her head and stands up. Anna looked away and Elsa was glad for that. She went to pick up her towel, covering herself. She turned to look at Anna once again, with a sigh. "I'll use the bathroom upstairs, you can use this one." She hurriedly walked out not waiting for a response from Anna.

Anna was stunned and aroused yet again. Elsa had left her again, but this time she's on the floor not against a tree, in her undergarment. Anna groaned and sneezed at the same time. She quickly closed the door, use the cinnamon scented soap and get into the bathtub under the span of a minute. The once warm water already turned lukewarm but Anna doesn't care. She's deep in her thought.

' _So much for taking it slow...I scared her again_ ' She rubbed the temple of her head, feeling the familiar pain creeping into her head. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come here without a plan.' She needed to apologize to the blonde ' _Tomorrow...definitely tomorrow_ '. She washed up. Clad in a towel she went to the guest room getting ready for sleep.

* * *

Elsa already finished her bath and went down stair for supper. She didn't expect nana to be down there, so there's no turning back; nana had spotted her and cocks an eyebrow towards Elsa. She didn't say anything, waiting for Elsa to break down on her like usual. But it didn't come; instead Elsa promptly ignored her and went to the kitchen, busying herself getting food on her plate.

She sits at the dinner table eating quietly. She moved from her spot, sitting next to Elsa. "I think she's ready Elsa." She said soothingly. "It's time to tell her." Elsa stopped eating; putting her spoon down and her shoulder slumped, "How? What if...she's afraid of me? After I tell her how much of a monster I am." She faced nana, bitter evidenced in her voice.

"It's been 8 years Elsa. Anna deserves to know from you. She'll find out eventually, like before." She tried to argue back but nana cut her off before she could say anything. "Before you say anything stupid that'll make my blood boil let me ask you this. When Anna found out before, did she run away?" Elsa shook her head no.

"What did she do? She stayed with you, because you're important to her. Come what may she'll stay again. She had proven it before, what makes you think it'll be any difference now?" Elsa ponders for a second, letting the words sink in. She couldn't deny it, nana is right. She pushed her plate away, losing her appetite to eat.

Elsa puts her head down on the table and shields herself with her arm. She could felt tears threatened to fall and she lets it. Nana stroked her hair gently, cooing sweet nothing. When Elsa was done crying, she peeked underneath her arm at nana.

"What should I do?" nana tapped her chin pretending to think. Elsa just rolled her eyes at that, "How about you let her get to know you." Elsa straightened up, her face clearly thinking. Nana continued, "Then after you're comfortable enough you tell her, simple as that."

' _It's not that simple_ ' Elsa thought. Back then Anna was young, adventurous and fearless, naive even. The first time she saw Elsa transformed she wasn't scared or anything, she was ecstatic. Elsa was so sure at that time Anna would run away screaming but no, she was screaming for a different reason.

They play together at the meadow, chasing each other or play pretend. Anna would ride on Elsa's back and Elsa would run around the meadow. They also make flower crown for one another or lie down and cloud watching, until that _day_ happened _._ The day Elsa tries to forget but couldn't. The day Elsa knows the true meaning of loss.

Elsa's expression turned grim and nana knows what Elsa train of thought had led her to. She pats Elsa on the shoulder to bring her back to reality. Elsa was snapped out of her reverie and faced nana. "Don't think too much and just do it. I'll support you." Elsa gave her a relieved smile and proceeds to hug nana, surprising her. She hugged her back and kiss Elsa on the forehead. "Now that's settled, eat up; wash your dishes and go to sleep. No buts." Elsa laughed at that. "Yes nana. Good night."

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up at the crack of dawn. The room suddenly becomes cold and freezing, forcing her to wake up. She got up and walked to the window. She opened the curtain and was shocked to see the world outside is white and covered in "Snow!" She jumped happily. "It's snowing!" her face grinned from ear to ear. She dashed out of her room, going downstairs. She puts on her cloak, boots and bolt out the door into the snowy wonderland.

She shrieked when she felt the cool blast of wind hit her face but it didn't matter. She played around in the snow, making snowman, snow angel, basically anything snow related, her cheeks and nose red radiating her face.

Elsa was watching her through the window. She's already awake a few hours earlier, because she couldn't sleep and just lie on her bed, observing the painting of snowflakes on her ceiling. She heard Anna screamed outside and immediately ran to her window only to see Anna goofing around in the snow. She laughed at the girl's antic, wondering whether she should join the freckled girl or not.

A series of knocks on her door startled her. Nana's head peeked in to see her. When she sees Elsa is awake, she joins her at the window. "A spritely young girl isn't she?" Elsa just nodded her head, smiling when she saw Anna building another snowman. "Don't want to join her?" Elsa shook her head. "Let her enjoy this." Nana put a hand on Elsa's shoulder "be careful." Elsa whole body stiffened, her eyes narrowing, watching the trees. When Elsa turned around to ask, nana already left the room, leaving her with her own thoughts.

Little did they know a figure is watching them from a far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting it here for the sake of fun really. You can find it in ff too. leave kudos if you enjoy or comment so I can improve my writing in the future.


End file.
